


Righteous Side of Hell (Master Art Post)

by CrzyDemona (EvelynRaith), Maleyah (Katherine_Kat)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynRaith/pseuds/CrzyDemona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine_Kat/pseuds/Maleyah
Summary: Bounty hunters are notorious for getting by on their wits and training. Those who don’t usually land six feet under. Those who do… still do eventually. Castiel’s been around the block for a while. A former member of The Seekers, he navigates the underbelly of the world alone, his reputation preceding him, his past slithering up to him in the darkest hours of the night.One night, high on adrenaline, he boasts there’s a demon watching over him.Guardianship is a divine job. Normally. Divine beings are wired for it. Sometimes, however, a peculiar mix of elements draws a less than angelic creature into the mix. These unusual combinations tend to be volatile in nature and the human involved usually doesn’t live long. When he gets bombarded into being a guardian, Dean plans on getting rid of ‘his human’ in a heartbeat. Until he recognises the mess of dark hair and those blue eyes. The last time he saw them, their owner had been sprawled against his bed sheets.Well, fuck me, was the most eloquent thought he could muster in his head.And then they dumped a phonebook worth of rules in his lap. Dean had always despised rules.





	Righteous Side of Hell (Master Art Post)

You can find the story [here!! ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032192/chapters/50024876)


End file.
